


The Trouble It Might Drag You Down, If You Get Lost You Can Always Be Found

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU
Genre: BAMF Mary "Zed" Martin, Crying, Day 7, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt John Constantine, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, John Constantine Gets A Hug, John Constantine Needs A Hug, John Constantine Whump, Men Crying, Protective Chas Chandler, Protective Mary "Zed" Martin, Touch-Starved, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: John had been missing for over a month. He had disappeared, not leaving so much as a trace. At first they thought he’d just left for a bit, which wasn’t exactly unusual, but after a week or so, Zed had a vision of him locked up alone in a dark room...





	The Trouble It Might Drag You Down, If You Get Lost You Can Always Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Home by Phillip Phillips.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 7: Isolation.

“John!” she called, slamming her elbow into a guard’s skull. “John, where are you?”

John had been missing for over a month. He had disappeared, not leaving so much as a trace. At first they thought he’d just left for a bit, which wasn’t exactly unusual, but after a week or so, Zed had a vision of him locked up alone in a dark room. Ever since then, she and Chas had been looking for him, and they had finally figured out where he was.

“Zed?”

She could barely hear it over the sound of the guards meeting a very pissed-off Chas, but it was there.

“John?”

“Zed!” he called, a bit louder this time.

She ran to the door the voice was coming from behind and kicked it in.

“John, are you alright?” she asked.

“Oh my god, Zed, you’re here,” he said, managing to stand up and pull her into a hug, though she ended up supporting most of his weight on account of the fact that he was freezing and half-starved. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you, love.”

“I think I’m getting a pretty good idea,” she said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around him. “Jesus, you’re freezing!”

“Yeah,” he said with a shiver. “Just a bit.”

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” she said, pulling away to lead him out of the room, but he didn’t let go of her. “John?”

“I- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she murmured, wrapping an arm around him and leading him out without breaking contact.

“Chas, I found him!” she called out, and within a minute the man had appeared in front of them.

“Jesus, John,” he muttered, seeing the way he was stumbling.

He slowly approached them and Zed managed to pry him off of her, wincing at the scared whine that slipped through his teeth.

“It’s okay,” Chas said softly, pulling John into a hug.

“Chas,” he recognized.

Chas lifted John off the ground and cradled him to his chest.

“Let’s go,” he said to Zed.

John immediately wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck, pressing his face into his shirt.

Zed climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car, Chas somehow managing to get both him and John into the back without setting down the other man. She turned the heat up before driving away, knowing that they needed to warm up John.

“Chas,” he said softly, pulling himself closer.

“You're safe, I’ve gotcha. It’s okay, John,” he reassured, helping John sit up and pulling him against his chest, his arms completely enveloping the smaller man. “You’re safe now.”

“Thank- thank you. Both- Zed- both if you.” he managed, stumbling over his words.

“Of course,” Zed replied.

Chas just shifted a hand to cradle John’s head against his shoulder and John broke. He let out a hiccuping sob, startling Zed but not Chas, who just tightened his hold. He didn’t tell him to stop crying or to be quiet, knowing that if John Constantine was crying then there was a damn good reason and that he really needed it.

John did his best to make himself as small as possible, trying to get as close to his friend as physically possible.

“Not going anywhere,” he whispered reassuringly, dropping a gentle kiss on top of his head. “I’m right here. I’ve got you and I’m not planning on letting go.”


End file.
